


Small Comforts

by The_Word_Witch



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes drabble, Bucky Barnes-centric, Drabble, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Witch/pseuds/The_Word_Witch
Summary: This is a piece based on a request from a tumblr follower:Alright request (purely self-indulgent) how about a fluffy piece after a long, energy draining day of work with a Bucky greeting? Pretty please with extra marshmallows and cinnamon on top??





	Small Comforts

Bucky paced the apartment anxiously. Hands running through his thick hair, chewing on his bottom lip, checking his phone every minute or so even though he knew nothing new had come through.

There was no way you had a stress free day. He knew that without question. It was 10pm, you had rushed into work at 5am once the call came in about the recon team mucking up a job and leaving civilian casualties (he had told Steve they were too green but, as usual, no one listened). Beyond it being terrible it was also a PR nightmare and therefore your problem to handle.

He may be happy you were no longer out in the field but there was a part of him that wondered if this was worse, being surrounded by these people who drained you physically and emotionally for hours on end always trying to spin tragedy into something more palatable for the general public. And with this stuff he couldn’t have your back, the last thing PR wanted was to flaunt The fucking Winter Soldier around. No. All he could do was pace, and worry, and wait.

Finally his phone buzzes.

_“Hey, hun. Sorry I’ve been out of touch. It’s been... shit. Just wrapped Cooper. Should be home soon.”_

_“Ok, doll.”_ He responds.

He sighs. Pizza. You would need Pizza. And wine.

Your favorite red was fully stocked and he dials up your go-to pizza joint. Pepperoni with extra cheese. It wouldn’t make all the stress of the day fade away but wine and food certainly couldn’t hurt.

Hearing the elevator whirr to life 15 minutes later he parks in front of it so that the first thing you see when they slide open is him, smiling, thumbs hooked into his belt loops.

“Hey, beautiful,” he says softly in greeting. He had seen you covered in viscera and battlefield grime and look less exhausted than you did now. Still, he found you to be the most breathtaking thing he had ever laid eyes on.

“Hey,” you say, voice cracking a bit.

He holds his hand out and you take it, stepping from the elevator. Immediately he pulls you into his arms and you go slack against him, shaking from emotion and utter exhaustion. His arms are tight and he presses a kiss on top of your head, breathing in the smell of your hair.

“Jarvis, can you make sure we aren’t disturbed for anything less than a national crisis?” He asks. Whatever anyone else could need would have to fucking wait or they would answer to him.

“Of course, Sgt. Barnes.”

“Thanks.” He says. You sway a bit on your feet, 15 hours of nothing but chaos had taken its toll. Without a word, he scoops you up into his arms.

A giggle bursts from you, “Bucky!” Tender blue eyes and a soft smile look down at you and his heart leaps a bit at the light in your eyes, _Much better._ He kisses you softly, sets you on the couch and crouches in front of you. Sliding his hands down your calves he massages them a bit, the tension already releasing, and slips your feet from your heels, tossing time to the side. He feels your fingers slide through his hair and he glances at you through his lashes.

You look like you’re about to crumble, eyes glassy, breath hitching. “Doll?” He asks reaching up to cup your face in his right hand.

“I love you so fucking much,” you say, words heavy with emotion, as you lift his left hand to you and plant a kiss on his metal palm.

This always shook him. That you could love him, really love him, that you didn’t pull away from his touch but instead welcomed it. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

His lips pull into a broad smile, “I love you too, Y/N.” Holding your face between his hands he stands and kisses you, shivering a bit when you playfully nip at his bottom lip. “Go change,” he says still smiling.

“You got it sarge,” you say winking at him and heading to your room.

While you’re changing the pizza shows up. He sets it on the coffee table with a couple of plates. He’s opening your favorite wine when you come out wearing one of his hoodies and a pair of leggings. There was a part of him that was sure there were guys out there who had a thing for those lacy numbers but for him seeing his gal like this was everything. No makeup, hair up, wearing his clothes. Damn.

“Do I smell pizza?”

“Yup,” he pours you a hearty glass of the red you love. “I think you’ve more than earned it.” Nodding to the couch, “Let’s eat.”

As the two of you stuff yourselves you talk about any inane thing you can think of. Bucky being hyper-conscious to avoid anything that will steer toward the events of the day taking every opportunity he can to elicit a laugh from you.

You down the last bit of your wine, “Thank you, Buck,” The smile you flash makes him wish he had Steve’s talent so he could draw it to show you what you look like to him. Perfect.

“Don’t mention it, doll,” he says as he moves a piece of hair from your face. You sigh, looking so tired. “We should get you to bed.”

“No,” you say sharply, “I… uh… I’m not tired.” There are familiar shadows in your eyes. He knows all too well why sleep didn’t sound like the escape it should be right now. Too many triggers today, too much of a lot of things. He thinks…

“I’ll be right back,” he pecks your cheek and runs to the guest room grabbing blankets from the chest at the foot of the bed and wrapping those as well as all the pillows up in the king-sized duvet. When he comes out he’s got the whole package slung over his shoulder like some strange Santa wannabe.

“What the-“

“Come on,” he walks to the elevator and slips into his sneakers. You follow, pulling on your Converse, giggling a bit at the mischievous grin on his face.

You both step in, “Roof please, Jarvis.” Years in the field meant that sometimes being outside in the elements felt more at home than your own bed, he knew that better than anyone. While the blankets and pillows would certainly make things cushier he hoped being in the open air would calm your nerves a bit.

“Of course,” the AI responds and up you go.

The highest point of Avenger’s Tower was over most of the city noise and smog, not to mention the view of New York from here was spectacular. When the door opens you walk to the edge, always awed by it all. Bucky usually joins you and you notice he’s not at your side. Looking back you see him making a nest out of all the blankets and pillows.

He sits down, back against the wall next to the doors and opens his arms. It’s not an invitation you will ever refuse. Without hesitation, you join him, back leaned against his chest, and he pulls a blanket up around you both. You could actually see some stars from here and the half-full moon hanging over the city was magical.

The combination of exhaustion, wine, carbs, and the comfort of being in the arms of the man you loved made quick work of breaking your resolve to not sleep. You drift off, Bucky noting the gentle rise and fall of your chest, the way your grip on his arms loosens. He can’t help but smile.

All the horrible things he had done, that had been done to him, it fell away in moments like this or felt somehow worth it since all of it ultimately led to you. His head leans against the wall, eyes looking at the sky. He doesn’t sleep, wanting to be able to wake you immediately if he senses a dream pulling you down. Instead, he soaks in the view and the happiness that fills his chest knowing he can be here for you to make you happy, to make you feel safe no matter what else is happening.


End file.
